Il n'y a qu'un seul grand amour
by xNokiko
Summary: Une nuit de cauchemars, encore, pour Francis. Un cauchemar bien connu...


**Un petit truc sur Francis et Jeanne d'Arc, parce que j'aime énormément cette partie-là de l'histoire. Et que j'imagine un Francis blessé, à nu, face à elle, qui a été anéanti par sa perte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des cendres.

Juste des cendres. La place était désormais déserte, il ne restait plus que lui et ses cendres. Sa voix s'était tue. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Son souffle s'était arrêté. Il n'entendrait plus jamais son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il ne verrait plus les douces rougeurs sous ses yeux. Il ne sentirait plus son parfum quand il la serrait contre lui.

Jeanne n'était plus et Francis le savait.

Le Français venait d'assister à la mort de son héroïne. On avait condamné sa Jeanne. Et à cet instant, il n'était plus leur pays à tous les deux ; il était Francis, l'humain qui se cachait derrière la France. Les yeux bleus embrumés, il fixait l'endroit exact où s'était tenu le bûcher. L'horrible bûcher, celui qui avait emporté loin l'âme et le corps de celle qu'ils accusaient tous. Celle que l'on pointait du doigt. Celle qui, pourtant, s'était donné corps et âme pour sa patrie. Pour lui.

Le ciel était gris, comme si il pleurait lui aussi une jeune femme remarquable. Alors que le bruit de la foudre rompait le silence, Francis s'effondra à genoux devant les restes gris de celle qu'il venait de perdre. Ses mains rejoignirent son visage, et de l'eau l'envahit, une véritable cascade d'eau. Un fleuve tout entier qui s'écoulait de ses prunelles bleues.

C'était comme une tornade à l'intérieur. Une tornade venue tout dévasté. Comme si chaque partie de lui était secouée par le mal, par la douleur, la tristesse et la souffrance. Comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau sentait la perte. Cet endroit puait la mort. Ca sentait sa mort, plutôt. L'âcre odeur de quelque chose qu'on brûle. Et peut-être était-ce lui, mais il y avait comme un parfum de fruit, léger, doux. Comme le sien. Des effluves de parfum féminin. Comme si plutôt que de pleurer devant ses cendres, elle était là, à le serrer contre son cœur.

Ce cœur battant qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais. Le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi, l'oreille contre cette boîte à musique vivante. La vie de Nation n'est pas de tout repos, mais elle savait le calmer et l'aider à se reposer. A reprendre pieds, à reprendre des forces. A rester lucide. C'était sa chaîne au monde, le pourquoi il ne finissait pas complètement fou.

Et ces cheveux, ces beaux cheveux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher. Dans lesquels il ne pourrait plus passer les doigts. Ce visage qu'il ne verrait plus jamais rougir. Et ce sourire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais s'étirer sur ses fines lèvres. Ce sourire rassurant. Ce sourire qu'elle lui tendait et qu'il lui rendait…

'' Rendez-la-moi. ''

Il pensa tout haut… Ou peut-être pas, il ne savait pas. Il fallait qu'on la lui rende. Sinon il ne tiendrait pas debout. Il fallait qu'on la lui ramène. Sinon, la France finirait par s'écrouler. Il fallait qu'elle lui revienne. Sinon, il tomberait, avec elle, pour elle.

Le paysage devint flou, le couleur du ciel rouge. Sa vue se brouilla un instant ; il cligna des paupières. Et en rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit devant lui la femme qui venait de le quitter. Faite de cendres et sans visage. Elle était là, debout devant lui sans bouger. Il voulut tendre la main, il voulut l'attraper… La ramener, à tout prix…

Francis se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur.

XXIème siècle. Son appartement à Paris et la circulation dehors.

Il n'était pas à Rouen. Il n'était pas devant le bûcher, il n'était pas devant ses cendres. Et elle n'était pas revenue.

Repliant ses jambes contre lui sous la couverture, il posa son front contre ses genoux, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement. Encore une fois, il avait rêvé d'elle. Comme depuis sa mort. Régulièrement, Jeanne lui revient en mémoire, bien qu'elle hante constamment ses pensées. Régulièrement, ses nuits sont torturées par le jour de sa mort. Et tout particulièrement par le fait qu'il n'a rien fait pour la sauver.

Même pas crier tout haut combien il l'aimait.


End file.
